


Mad King

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Down here, the Trainman answers to no one...





	Mad King

He had rewired or in some cases completely rebuilt the subway infrastructure, taking out-of-the-way or abandoned stations and turning them into escape routes for the newly Exiled programs, which gave them a chance to duck into the the subdimensions which the heads of the Exile factions had carved out of the Mainframe.

Before that, in the days of the Fourth Matrix, he'd routed data packets from one sector of the Matrix to another, until the Rebels had planted a virus in the Architect's dark tower, which then infected several systems managers, including him. The damage left his shell intact, but its toxins had affected some of his logic centers, leaving him suspicious and increasingly psychotic. But he'd found a way out before the Architect's minions found him. 

Now he ruled the tunnels of the world below the surface of the Matrix, a mad king with a matted mane of hair for a crown, his royal robes a battered raincoat, subject to none save the King of the Exiles. Better to rule in the underground than to be decompiled...


End file.
